Wolf Den
by aimsknight06
Summary: Three months after the initial kidnapping, Ryouko finds herself in the Wolf's clutches once more. A one-shot cliff hanger.
"..."

The sheep in wolf's clothing opens her eyes just a crack. It's not pleasant, having being tasered. She strains to move her arms, but to her surprise, they are bound to the arms of a chair she is sitting in. Her feet are strapped to the legs. She is in some kind of warehouse where the only light in the dark stares upon her, bordered by darkness. Her insistent struggling is responded by growls in the dark. The sound of wolves.

"Ryouko Ookami."

That sly, oily voice … The familiar treacherous face of Reiko appears, sneering. The ugly features of this female oni is suddenly more apparent to the sheep, who tenses.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"If you're here, then Hitsujikai..." The wolf in sheep's clothing. Just three months ago he'd kidnapped her in a similar fashion. He hadn't relinquished his grip on her, even after he lost. Now he's back.

"Shiro is very interested in you and your 'bonds'. Especially that of the Hunter's," Reiko tilts Ryouko's head to face her stare, "Oh, yes. He's very intrigued by how to cut those bonds."

"It won't be like last time..." Ookami tries to put on a brave facade, "They won't come. And I'll take care of you myself..."

"You're right... It won't be like last time. You fell for the same old trick though," Reiko smiles with a taser in hand, "As for last time, your friends saved you. This time they won't."

"Enough, Reiko."

A tap of finely scuffed shoes signals the return of the wolf. Howls and growls erupt from the darkness surrounding, along with a squeak of wheels.

"Ryouko..." The wolf in sheep's clothing emerges, followed by the lackey oni carting a bunch of televisions, "How do you like your first class spot?"

"...What the hell are you talking about?"

The sheep looks the wolf up and down. He looked well, emanating an aura of insatiable hunger. On his right cheek, where Ryoushi had given him comeuppance, was a band-aid.

"I've realized my mistakes from last time," Hitsujikai peels off the band-aid on his right cheek, "It won't stop hurting, you know … that wound. That's why I'm going to make you hurt this time."

The oni assemble the televisions on top of each other, forming a four-by four screen of televisions. Each screen lights up to show a different scene. Every one of them set on a member of the Otogi school.

"I'll have you watch as all your little Otogi bank friends suffer."

"Heh … haha, aren't there too many screens...?" Ryouko kicks her inner self for that stupid attempt to play it cool. It was obvious. She glimpses Momotaro and others who were not Bank members, but friends.

"Last time, the little piggies along with some other unexpected characters showed up. They will pay for their meddling."

One screen shows the tortoise and hare cross by. Ryouko averts her eyes immediately. Hitsujikai chuckles and forcefully wrenches Ryouko's head to look at the screen.

"Look … LOOK!"

Leering oni by the tens appear, cordoning off the ways of escape. Otohime screams for Urashima before an oni jumps her. The mass of bodies is a poor visual, leaving only the girls' screams for help as they are dragged away by the Onigashima students. The thought of what is their fate leaves for poor taste.

"No...!" Ryouko whispers as another screen flashes to a darkened alley where a bloodied Urashima is being brutally beaten with metal poles. Another screen changes to Alice, who seems unconscious in a dark room, stripped to her bare underwear. A leering shadow is lurking at the corner of the screen, skirting about and giggling.

"But I can't lay a hand on the grasshopper Maestro, you see. So isn't that a good thing?"

So Kiriki will be safe. That's good. If he can get Aragami Genie's help...

"But … I'll make sure he doesn't interfere, the insect."

The screen flips to a cafe, where Liszt sits calmly sipping coffee. A group of delinquents suddenly enter and crowd about the table where Kiriki sits. He notices them, but doesn't pay them any attention. They simply stand there, as to block the means of departure.

"Hehehe... Now, I think I'll enjoy this one most of all."

A screen flips on to show Puss 'n Boots following a boyfriend pressuring his girlfriend. Onigashima students spring as he reaches an intersection. As they had initially with Ryouko, they overpower Nekomiya in numbers. One pins his arms in a shoulder hold while the others slug the hell out of him. Blood begins flying before even twenty punches are thrown. Then the cat drops to his knees, coughing. The oni only grin and begin kicking savagely. His hat flies off in the barrage, and soon he's only lying on the concrete, unmoving.

"NO! Senpai!" Ryouko screams, tears in her eyes.

Hitsujikai smiles evilly, "Come now. I haven't even gotten to the finale. Aren't you at least relieved Ringo or Ryoushi-kun hasn't showed up on any of the screens?"

Ookami draws a sharp intake of breath. Ryoushi … Hitsujikai wants to see her watch his suffering for the end... He's going to come here to save her and...

"I let my guard down last time, see," Hitsujikai displays his hands capable of cutting human skin, "But this time, you'll be happy to see I won't hold back."

"Why..." Ryouko whispers, her body racking, "Why do you want to see me like this ..."

"Hmf. Isn't it obvious?" Reiko and the oni make their exit. The wolves in their cages in the dark howl, "It's my feast."

"Please … I'll do any-"

Shiro jams his fist in her solar plexus, knocking the air out of her. As she gasps for breath, he gets in close to her face.

"Don't just say 'I'll do anything.' I want to see you suffer as I did three months ago in that humiliating atmosphere... If you're too submissive, I may just lose it."

Leaving her to the murder show, the wolf and his oni leave, Reiko clinging to his left arm. The sheep can only sob, not watching the fate befalling her friends, yet unable to tune out the sounds of torture, screams and howls.

…

"Ryouko!"

The hunter runs into the pier. He stops short, seeing the Onigashima students loitering about at the entrance. The students pay him no heed, however. He needs to go on, those were their orders.

Keeping his weapon drawn, the hunter enters the wolfs' den. Earlier today, he'd made the effort to visit Red Riding Hood and Ookami in their dorm rooms. It was empty, save a note saying his crush would be at the piers. Otogi Bank was surprisingly empty as well, so he'd come alone.

"Welcome, Mr. Hunter."

Shiro stands cockily by Ryouko, who turns from the screens to see Ryoushi with absolute terror. There are cages of wolves barely visible in the dark, snarling.

"Ryoushi! RUN! Don't-" Hitsujikai strikes her face, stopping her mid-sentence.

"HITSUJIKAI!" Ryoushi lets his bullet fly out of rage. There is a pang and the bullet is heard bouncing off a wall. A small trickle of blood runs down Ryoushi's forehead where the bullet ricocheted. His eyes widen. He didn't even see what Hitsujikai had done.

"You're going to have to try better than that," Shiro flexes his wrist, "Let's make things interesting..."

Reiko steps up and grabs Ryouko's throat. The sheep chokes out a squeak of surprise.

"Can you beat me before Reiko kills her?"

"Ryouko! Ugh-" Ryoushi draws his string once more. In the second this happens, Shiro has already reached him. The string snaps. Ryoushi's eyes widen in fear. The wolf's grin is wide.

One, two, three, no, four hits to the torso, all precisely aimed. An elbow to the femur and a foot to the neck. A crack sound is heard when the fourth kick lands on the ribs. Ryoushi makes a strangled gasp, stumbling backwards clumsily, trying to cradle his whole hurting body from the wolf's savage barrage. Shiro doesn't let up. A kick to the shin, a blow to crack the clavicle and an astonishing uppercut.

Ryoushi goes flying into a cluster of barrels, just missing the wolf cages. His bones … were they even there anymore? The barrels scatter and the wolves begin howling in short repetitions. Shiro moves in to continue, watching his prey writhe in weakness.

"No..." Ryouko's voice is but a squeak. Her eyes are unable to look away from the wolf's onslaught. But Reiko's grip is strong. And with her limbs restrained, she was powerless. The average windpipe takes only about five kilos to collapse...

"Y'know, I was really beginning to get worried...! You and Shiro have _quite_ a past..." Reiko seethes, ignorant of the boy's fight. Her voice sounds ecstatically aroused, "But I'm glad … Shiro doesn't want you back!"

"R-Ryouk-" Hitsujikai picks up Ryoushi's limp body and tosses it at Ryouko's feet, knocking out the air.

The hunter looks up at the sheep, gasping painfully. Shiro stands idly, enjoying their helplessness. He'd beaten the boy's body beyond capability to even move. Shall the kill be now, or... shall we see how much more these bonds can take?

"Ryoushi..." Ryouko chokes out. Black spots form in her vision as she can only look helplessly at the hunter.

Ryoushi can only look at her through his swollen eye as the howls of the wolf only grow louder and louder.


End file.
